Who Could Have Known
by V4mp1r3 L0v3r
Summary: Ichigo is shy, Zangetsu is awakened, Urahara is...Urahara-y? Eventually going to be Ichigo/Urahara/Zangetsu. BDSM/heavy kink in later chapters. Slash. You have been warned. First story ever, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is my first ever smut/fanfic/creative writing that was not homework. Please be gentle, and R&R, even single word reviews will keep me happily fed!

I have lofty goals for a first fic, and will try hard to achieve them. In theory this will be Ichigo/Urahara/Zangetsu, and pretty damn smutty/kinky. I do not wish to get banned from fanfic, so I may decide to move this over to my live-journal later; if I do I shall put a link on my profile later or something.

If anyone wants to beta for me, please pm me.

umm.... what else... Oh! I don't own in any way the characters from Bleach, I don't know who does own them but it is sadly not me... please don't sue me.

* * *

~Chapter 1~

Ichigo sighs as he turns his pillow over yet again. 'Stupid summer weather' he thinks to himself, 'makes it so damn hard to sleep'. "ugh" he mutters, "there's got to be somewhere that's not so damn hot". He groans again as his sleep-clothes cling uncomfortably to his sweat-soaked body as he swings his feet over the side of the bed and sits up. "Where, where, where…" he muses as he looks around the room hoping something will give him an idea. "That's it!" he shouts as his eyes fall on his shinigami badge. "I bet the underground training area at Urahara's shop would be cooler".

The second he's decided where to go, he jumps out his window and starts for the shop. The walk itself only serves to make him hotter, and he smiles in relief as he approached his destination. His smile dies though as he realizes that as it was the middle of the night, Urahara would not be pleased to be woken up, and he didn't have permission to use Urahara's basement either. Ichigo shrugs as he realizes he will simply have to sneak in and out.

He successfully creeps to the entrance without being detected, and relaxes as he enters the room. He had been right; the oppressive heat lifted the second he walked in. Ichigo finds an area free of sharp rocks and flops down to sleep, sighing in contentment at the cooler temperatures.

Hours later he awakens, panicking when he realizes where he is and hoping fervently no one has seen him. 'Shit, I shouldn't be here anymore', Ichigo thinks to himself 'I meant to get up earlier. If Urahara sees me here, I am so done for. How the hell am I going to get out of here?' He looks around the underground room, hoping a back exit will manifest itself, however none are forthcoming. 'Ugh, I guess I gotta go out the same way I came in.'

Ichigo successfully manages to get into the main shop without being detected and can tell from the noise level that the shop's inhabitants are just starting to awaken. He tip-toes out the door and shuts it quietly behind him.

"Success! A good night's sleep and I didn't get caught either." Ichigo says as he stretches his arms behind his head. He whirls around as he hears a snicker behind him.

"What was that you where saying Ichigo?" Urahara says as he tries to hide a smile behind his fan, "something about not getting caught? Caught doing what exactly?"

"Nothing!" Ichigo is quick to reply, "nothing, I got caught doing nothing!"

"hmm...I'm not so sure about that, see I think you stole into my basement last night to escape the heat. You wouldn't have done that 'nothing' now would you? After all, why else would you be here right now?"

"errm…." "well, you see… it was too hot to sleep last night and your underground training room was the only place I could think of that would be cooler."

"I see, well then. Good-bye"

"Ehhh?!? You're not mad?"

"Who, me?" Urahara attempts an innocent tone and fails miserably. "What possible reason would I be mad for? Now, run along; don't you have school or something today?"

"Ah! That's right, I do! Later!" Ichigo raises his hand in farewell as he takes off running.

* * *

Its short, but thats all I have typed out right now, the rest is in point form... Review please!

a quick question for you guys too, should I have the names end with '-san' etc, or just leave them off and not worry about it?


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next part! enjoy!

um... I don't own Bleach, don't sue me please.

Its short but the next part should be up soon too. (Unless midterms bite me.. hmm...)

* * *

_Shit, they're awake!_ "Hey guys" Ichigo calls as he walks into his kitchen to see Yuzu already making breakfast, and Karin and Isshin sitting at the table. They look up in surprise as he walks in from outside.

"Ichigo!" Karin exclaims in surprise "where were you and why were you out so early?"

"Ah, well... you see… uhh…" _Shit, I can't tell them I was sleeping in someone else's basement last night, they would get the wrong idea_.

"You're all sweaty too." Yuzu says as she looks up from the stove.

_Ah, that's it!_ "I was out for an early morning jog before school. You know, enjoying the cooler morning air." Ichigo smiles in relief at having come-up with a fairly plausible explanation.

Karin gives him a strange look showing that she clearly does not believe him. "Umm… Ichigo… unless you failed something in school and forgot to tell us, it is summer right now. There is no school."

"Eh? Really?!" Ichigo's confused expression quickly turns into one of anger. "I'll kill him! I'll kill him!"_ Damn him for trying to trick me like that, he knew there was no school today! That was a damn dirty trick of Urahara's!_

"Kill who Ichigo?" Karin asks with genuine curiosity in her voice.

"Eh… no-one?"

"Riiight…" Karin rolls her eyes at his typically vague response.

Isshin doesn't believe his reason for the jog either.

"Ah, Ichigo it's perfectly normal for boys your age to be… frustrated in the mornings but if you just take your problem in hand so to speak and –"

Ichigo lands a kick square in his face "Shut up you perverted old man; _that_ is not why I was out. I'm gonna go take a shower. Yuzu, I'll be back down for breakfast in a couple of minutes"

XXX

Just as they were finishing up breakfast, Rukia bursts through the door and drags Ichigo up to his bedroom. "Ichigo! There you are; we have a major problem! The hollow detector is going nuts! There must be hundreds, if not thousands of them.

"Can't you handle it? I had plans for toda – "

"Idiot! This is more important." Rukia knocks him out of his body with her glove and drags him out the window. "They are all pretty low level, but with so many of them I can't handle all of them myself."

"Aww man… Stupid hollows always wrecking my plans... Heh. I'm going to have to kick some serious hollow ass to make me feel better…"

XXX

_Ugh, there were so many hollows today, why the hell were they here? And for that matter, why were they only low level? _Ichigo shrugs as he turns the hot water up higher. _Regardless of why they were here I never thought that fighting low-level hollows for hours on end would be so exhausting._ "Ahh…this feels so good. Hot showers really are the bane of sore muscles." Ichigo looses track of time as he stands there, but is shocked out of his daze by the feel of the water turning disgustingly cold. He quickly towels himself off and falls into bed completely exhausted.

XXX

After what seems like hours Ichigo gives up trying to find a comfortable spot on his bed. _Screw this_. Seconds later he is out the window and on his way to Urahara's shop, his mind made-up. He was going to spend the night in the underground training room again regardless of the consequences the perverted shopkeeper came-up with. _Serves him right for making me think I had school._

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!! even one word reviews will make me happy! like it? say its good. hate it? Tell me that too!! *gives big puppy-dog eyes* pleeeease review....


	3. Chapter 3

Well, its been a bit longer than I had hoped between updates, but I have a much longer chapter for you guys. 2k+ words *is proud*.

As usual. This is not mine, I dont own Bleach. Please don't sue me.

* * *

"Heh. I came down to see what disrupted my barriers, but I should have figured it was Ichigo, seeing as the 'intruder' didn't even notice there was a barrier. Honestly… the subtleties of reiatsu are totally ignored by that boy." Urahra looked at his watch and sighed. "I should probably wake him up seeing as its already 10am and his family will probably be wondering where he is."

Urahara grinned as he thought of a way to test the boy's alertness as well as a fun way to wake him up. He quietly crept over to where Ichigo was sleeping and leaned his head over Ichigos's face.

Ichigo sensed a malevolent presence looming over him and came awake with a start. His eyes flew open and he bolted upright.

"Ow ow ow ow…" Urahara moves away slightly, holding a hand to his nose. "I bink ou boke it!"

"Broke your nose?! I think your nose broke my forehead! Why were you so close to me anyways you pervy shopkeep?!"

"I was trying to help. You know 'constant vigilance' and all that. You always have to be alert and ready for a surprise attack, even when you are sleeping. Besides, I think you overslept it is 10am. Your family will probably be wondering where you are."

In-spite of backing away Urahara is still straddling Ichigo's legs. As Ichigo becomes aware of this face, his cheeks gain a slight pink tinge and he wonders why he is blushing again. Ichigo pushes Urahara off his lap and immediately bolts out of the shop stammering an apology over his shoulder.

Urahara lands in a rumpled pile on the ground with a bemused expression on his face. "Hm. He looks pretty cute when he blushes. Heh heh..."

~~*~~*~~*~~ A Week Later ~~*~~*~~*~~

"Hey! Ichigo! It's a nice day outside! Get out of my basement and go play outside! I have work to do down there and I can't have any interruptions." Urahara shouts down into the underground training room without even sparing a glance as to whether Ichigo is even down there. _Hmm... but maybe I can put him to good use… _"Hoy! If you don't leave I'll make you help me in the shop, I'm sure you wouldn't mind taking inventory or restocking it for me!"

"Yeah yeah Hat-and-Clogs. I'm leaving. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Oh by the way Ichigo, seeing as you seem to be always spending the night down there now, why don't you use the hot springs to bathe-in in the mornings before you leave."

"Eh?! Really? Uh… That would be great Urahara, thanks."

"But for today… get out of here. I have work to do." With that Urahara throws him out the front of the shop and he lands in a pile on the street.

"Man... he really needs to work on his hospitality…" _Well, I guess he did offer to let me use the hot-springs to bathe in... Awesome! I'll try them out tomorrow!_

XXX

_Crap, they're awake._ Ichigo climbs back into his room through the window so as to avoid his family's questions of where he was.

Ichigo walks downstairs, yawning and acting as if he just woke up. As he walks into the kitchen his father looks up from the table and instantly jumps at Ichigo, greeting him with a flying kick. Ichigo easily dodges the kick. He grabs the foot as it comes flying past his head and launches his father back towards the door. At the thump of Isshin hitting the ground Ichigo looks at the door in shock, apparently not realizing what he had just done.

"Heh, sorry" he says as he scratches the back of his head. "I didn't realize what I was doing…Instinct."

"N-not a problem." Isshin groans.

Rukia and his sisters giggle at the confused look on Ichigo's face.

"Anyways Ichigo, your father just finished saying that he has decided to take us all to the zoo today." Rukia smiles widely "Doesn't that sound like fun?!"

"Eh… fun…yeah…" Ichigo immediately starts thinking of a way to get out of going.

"Aww Ichigo… come-on... Come with us." Yuzu's eyes start tearing up.

"Yeah Ichigo, come with us. Look how sad Yuzu's getting at the thought of you not coming." Karin starts getting mad at Ichigo for almost making Yuzu cry.

In the face of Karin and Rukia's wrath, Ichigo decides to go with them to the zoo.

~~*~~*~~*~~At the Zoo~~*~~*~~*~~

"Ichigo! Lets go see the monkeys!"

"Ichigo! Lets go see the snakes! I wanna see the pythons."

"Ichigo! Lets go see the tigers!" Yuzu instantly inundated Ichigo with requests to go and see the different animals.

"But I wanna see the lions!" Karen complains.

"Can we go see the giraffes later?" Rukia asks politely.

"Before we leave I want to visit the zebras." Isshin decides to join in the fun and annoy his son with requests to see the different animals.

"Ohhh! There is a dolphin show on today. Let's see it! Let's see it!" Yuzu grabs his hand and starts tugging him off somewhere. "Penguins are so cute… c'mon we're going to see them after the dolphin show."

"Look, they have Ibex and antelopes, can we see them?! Can we?! Can we?!" Yuzu and Karen's excitement is contagious and begins to affect Rukia.

"Wow… look-it there's flamingos!"

"Can we walk through the aviaries? I want to see the birds… and see if any poop on you. Tehehehe." Karen smiles sadistically, apparently still a little annoyed at Ichigo for upsetting Yuzu that morning.

"Ichigo-o… I wanna see the meercats and the petting zoo…" Rukia whined. "I need references for my sketches."

At the mention of Rukia's sketches Ichigo blanches.

"FINE! I'll go with you guys to see everything! Just please stop all talking at once… you are giving me a headache." Ichigo reluctantly agrees to all their requests.

Just as he was getting dragged by the elephant enclosure he spots something green and familiar-looking out of the corner of his eye. _Wha…? Was the Urahara? What the heck is he doing here of all places?!_ "Hey, you guys! I'll catchup with you in a bit. I gotta go… um… use the bathroom." Ichigo makes an excuse to get away from the group and goes to see if he can find Urahara again.

Just as he rounds the corner of the rhino pen he sees Urahara talking to one of the zookeepers. "Hoy! Urahara!"

Urahara finishes his business with the zookeeper and turns to Ichigo. "Ichigo, what a pleasant surprise to see you here today."

"What'cha doing here Old Man? I thought you had 'important work to do' today. Why the heck did you throw me out this morning if you were just going to come to the zoo?!?"

He brandishes a brown paper bag full of something that looks like giant dog-biscuits.

"Huh? Urahara… what are those and why are you acting as if that bag explains why you are here?"

"Oh, well you see…" Urahara takes one out of the bag and gives it to Ichigo. "Here. Try it."

"Its food?" he says looking at it skeptically.

"Yep."

"Human food?"

"Yep."

"You're sure…?"

"Yep."

"Okay…" Ichigo hesitantly takes a bite out of the dog-looking-biscuit. "Wow. These are actually pretty good!"

Urahara snaps open his fan and hides his widening grin behind it as Ichigo continues to eat the biscuit.

"You got any more of them?"

At Ichigo's request Urahara looses it. He can no longer conceal his amusement behind his fan and he starts laughing helplessly. Ichigo looks at him as if he has gone nuts. "What's wrong with you Old Man?"

"N-nothing" *snicker* "absolutely nothing." Urahara finally calms down and looks at Ichigo. "You wanted to know why I am here? I was delivering the elephant's training treats."

"Elephant training treats?" Ichigo deadpans.

"Yep. You didn't think that the elephants learned all those tricks for nothing did you?"

"Actually, I never gave it any thought."

Urahara laughs and holds up the bag of biscuits again. "Elephant training treats. Now 10x tastier and 5x more nutritious! … You want another one?"

"Y-You fed me elephant training treats…. I ATE elephant training treats?!?!?!" Ichigo starts to work himself into a frenzy.

"Now now, calm down. They won't hurt you, in fact everyone should eat one a day. They really are good for you – humans, elephants, even dogs and cats could benefit from them."

Ichigo points a finger at Urahara "I will get you back for this one day." He says in a deadly serious tone as he walks off to find his family and Rukia again.

Urahara lets his smile wilt a bit and acts slightly guilty, but inside he is ecstatic and he can't keep his mind from instantly jumping to all the things he probably shouldn't be hoping for. Things that he wouldn't mind Ichigo doing to him to 'get him back'.

Twenty minutes later he finally finds them taking pictures of the flamingos. Their eggs must have just hatched a little while ago because there are little grey blobs of fluff walking all around the pen.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?"

"um... we saw the tigers, lions and bears while you were 'in the bathroom'" Karin said making air quotes with her fingers. "What took you so long?"

"Well it took about 30 minutes just to find you guys again…"

"Uh huh. So it took you 20 minutes to go to the bathroom."

"Um… I had diarrhea? Heh… bad nachos…" Ichigo scratches the back of his head. Yuzu giggles at his explanation while Karin just rolls her eyes.

"Ichigo." Rukia pulls him off to the side. "What did you ask Urahara about?"

"Huh? Urahara? Me? Ask him something? Pfft…. Why would he even be at the zoo…" Ichigo starts babbling randomly not realizing that he's not making any sense.

"I saw him too."

"Oh…"

"uh... I was asking why he was here. I was surprised to see him here. That's all. No other reason. Really." Ichigo says quickly, scratching his head again.

"Ok… so what is he doing here?"

"Oh, um, he was delivering new 'tastier and more nutritious elephant training treats."

"SERIOUSLY?!??" Rukia breaks down laughing at the idea of Urahara having anything to do with elephants. Once she recovers from her laughing fit she takes advantage of the lack of family members near them to pose another question to Ichigo that has been bugging her. "By the way Ichigo, why were you not in your bed last night?"

"HUH? Heh… what are you talking about…? I was at home… how could you kno- why were you even checking anyways?"

"I sleep in your closet."

"Oh…right… let's go catch up with the others." He says hoping to forestall any more questions about where he had been. Rukia grabs his arm and pulls him to a halt.

"Seriously though. There were no hollows in town last night so where were you?"

"Why do you even want to know?!"

"Curiosity. … … … Well, that and I want an air conditioner for the closet. It's damn stuffy in there."

Unfortunately for Ichigo, Karin had overheard parts of what Rukia had said. "Curiosity about what Rukia?"

"Huh? Oh, I was just wondering why Ichigo was not at home at all last night…" Rukia trails off at the end wondering to herself where he could have been before she realized what she just said and to whom.

"HEH?!?!? Ichigo wasn't home last night?!" Karin cries in surprise.

"Rukia!" Ichigo turns to Karin and starts stuttering and mumbling "Ah, well... you see…that is to say… I was… erm…"

At Karin's loud exclamation Yuzu walks over just as Rukia starts thinking out loud again.

"Hmm... come to think of it, he hasn't been sleeping in his bed much in all of the last week either…" Rukia flashes back to the past week when she opened the closet door in the middle of the night to show Ichigo her latest sketch, only to find him not in the room and his bed appearing untouched.

"EHHHH??!?!?!?!?!!? C'mon Ichigo tell us, where were you?! What were you doing!??! WHO where you doing?!?!" Ichigo's sisters start jumping on him and tugging at his clothing in excitement trying to get him to tell them where he was.

"Nothing and no one!!!!" Ichigo shouts loud enough to he heard over their clamouring. As soon as he realizes they did manage to hear what he said over their shouting, he runs away from them as fast as he can, cursing his inability to use shunpo in his human body. "I gotta go Isshin!" he calls over his shoulder as he runs away from them. "See you guys at home." _God! I hope they forget about what Rukia said. Damn her thinking out loud…_

_

* * *

_

Please Review! Reviews make me want to write more faster :)


	4. Chapter 4

Erm... a couple weeks turned into a couple of months... my upmost apologies guys. (Exams and projects bit... and bit HARD.)

Anyways, here is the next chapter, enjoy. :D

As usual, I don't own Bleach... no one sue me. k? Look for the next couple of chapters today or tomorrow.

Also, anyone know what the rules are regarding posting song lyrics? I have a songfic-chapter for this fic, but I dont want to test the fanfic-gods...

_

* * *

_

_Ugh…. It's so freaking humid and warm out. I officially hate summer…_ Ichigo gets to his bedroom and attempts to read a book at his desk. After five minutes his shirt is sticking to his back and his pants to his legs. _What the heck?! Why is my bedroom so much warmer than the rest of the house and outside?! Screw this. I'm not even going to try sleeping here tonight I'm outta here... I guess I should leave a note so they don't worry that I'm not here when they get back from the zoo._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Hey Urahara!"

He looks up in surprise "Ichigo! What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to sleep in your basement tonight. Why else would I be here?"

"Huh? Its still really early though. Don't you usually 'sneak' down sometime after dark?"

"Well- yeah, but my bedroom is like... 20*C warmer than the rest of my house... or the rest of the world for that matter. So I figured I'd just come straight here." Ichigo gets a little nervous as Urahara gets a mischievous glint in his eyes. "...It's OK, right...?"

"Sure! Sure it is. But you know... that makes you a free-loader! So you may as well help me take inventory and clean the shop. And by 'help me'... I of course mean do it for me."

"Geh- That's no way to treat a guest!"

Urahara just shrugs. "and sneaking into my basement every night just because you don't have a working air conditioner is no way to _be_ a guest."

Ichigo grudgingly agrees with him "Hrumph. Fine. But you better feed me when I'm done."

"Deal." Urahara immediately agrees.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ichigo finishes his tea, yawns and gets up from the table. "Thanks for the meal it was delicious. I'm going to head down to the training room now and turning in early. Cleaning your shop was exhausting. Don't you ever clean it?!?!"

"Nope. _I_ never clean it. But it does get cleaned by free-loaders on a pretty-regular basis. Sleep well."

"Ehh... thanks... I will..." _He sounds way too happy about never having to clean his own shop._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ichigo yawns and slowly sits up. _Mmmm... I hope no one minds that they didn't see me when they got back from the zoo yesterday.... Oh well. _"Ah! Thats right! Urahara said I could use the hotsprings if I wanted to. Sweet!"

Ichigo grabs a towel and walks to the hotsprings where he quickly strips before stepping slowly down the stairs into the water. "Ahhh...." he sighs in contentment as he sits on the submerged bench and sinks down until the water is gently lapping at his chin. Ichigo closes his eyes briefly before opening them to look around.

There are interconnected pools of various sizes and shapes that are fairly narrow and look sort of like a river. They meander in a vaguely 'S' shape before connecting and forming an island in the middle.

_Jeeze, its so steamy and foggy in here from the hot water, but oooh~ It feels so good..._ Ichigo continues relaxing in the springs for who-knows-how-long, enjoying the leisurely soak without worrying about getting home before anyone notices him missing. _Leaving a note was a really good idea; I just wish I had thought of it earlier. Oh... but if I leave one too often they will start wondering where I keep going... Not that they are not already wondering._ Ichigo angrily smashes his fist in the water... failing to produce a satisfactory thump or splash._ Gee... thanks for telling everyone that I regularly spend the night elsewhere Rukia._ Ichigo thinks sarcastically. _It's not like I _like_ him like that or anything... really. I just come here for the cooler temperatures to sleep in..._

Ichigo becomes lost in his own world, ranting silently to himself while periodically punctuating his silent rant with geyser-sized splashes of water. After the first few pathetic attempts at a large splash, he realized that if he forced some of his reiatsu into his hand******** and the water surrounding his hand, he could produce a much more satisfying splash. The complete lack of control he has over his reiatsu only help him produce a large splash.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Urahara sighs as he puts down his brush and surveys his work. On the whole, he is quite pleased with it. Smooth, flowing lines, enough detail to add to the painting, but not too much so as to be distracting. Really quite nice. He looks mournfully at it. _Yeah, real nice_ he thinks sarcastically. _Except for all the places where my hand shook, jolted or slipped everytime Baka-Ichigo's reiatsu flared! Idiot! Doesn't he know how to control it?! Stupid! Stupid! Stu - Oh right.... he doesn't have a clue. Really, how can Isshin still have no idea that his son is a shinigami. The boy can't mask his reiatsu at all! Can't even contain it! Hm... he can't sense other people's reiatsu though... if Isshin is as bad at sensing it as his son, then maybe its understandable that he doesn't know... Surely his sisters though must know something's up, even if they don't know what. I mean, there are random shinigami constantly popping over to his bedroom from Soul Society and a constant flow of hollow attracted to his wild and uncontained reiatsu. Then there are all the unusual things that happen in Karakura town: the bounts, Aizen and his gang, and the Vizard that are actually living here. And Ichigo's school too... it seems like half the student population can see or sense spirits and hollows. Siblings of someone as gifted as Ichigo _surely_ can see or sense_ something_ strange going on. That of course begs the question again, what the _hell_ is wrong with Isshin that he in unable to tell that his son is a shinigami?! And for that matter, WHY THE HELL DOESN'T ICHIGO KNOW THAT HIS FATHER IS A SHINIGAMI!??!_ Urahara sinks back into his chair and heaves a large sigh. _That whole family is completely clueless..._ "H-ahhh..." _Damn it! That dumb-ass probably doesn't know how his wildly flaring reiatsu effects some people either. Fucking burns! .... What's he doing down there anyways? _Urahara lets a hand drop down to kneed his straining erection as he growls low in his throat._ He made me ruin my painting! I am definitely going to have to do something about his lack of control– _"Nhhh..." Urahara bites his lip as another uncontrolled wave of reiatsu washes over him._ Right after I fix my little problem... If I go down there like this I will just scare him off..._

****** A/N: in this universe, Ichigo has **_**some**_** control over his reiatsu when he is in his human body. However, this control is about as much as when he is in his shinigami form... that is to say – almost no control.**


	5. Chapter 5

Urahara changes into swim trunks so as not to shock Ichigo by confronting him naked and then steels silently down into the hotsprings.

Meanwhile, Ichigo has finally stopped ranting to himself and is simply playing with his reiatsu in the water – trying to make as big a splash as he can.

It is just after a particularly large spladh that Ichigo looks up, wondering what it was that disturbed him. He peers through the fog, trying to make-out anything other than the rocks. Just as he is about to give up and write it off as nothing, he sees something vaguely human-shaped coalescing out of the fog.

"Hoy!" Ichigo calls out "Who's there?" For some reason, Ichigo doesn't realize that the only person other than him that is allowed to use Urahara's hotsprings, is Urahara himself.

"Ichigo, its me."

"Ah! Sorry, I'll go."

"Huh? No its ok. Stay. Dont go just because I'm here. I gave you permission to use them after all. Anyways, I came down to see what the hell you were doing. What with your reiatsu flaring up every couple of minutes. I figured it's still too early in the morning for you to be training, and I couldn't figure out any other plausible reason your reiatsu would be flaring so much. I mean, I know you can't control it or mask it at all. ... Or for that matter sense other people's reiatsu..."

"Oi! I'm not that bad..." Ichigo indignantly defends himself.

"Hmmm...." Urahara sceptically replies "riiight... Anyways, you made me ruin a perfectly good painting with your wildly flaring reiatsu. So do humour me and tell me... What the HELL were you doing down here?!?" Urahara ends up yelling the last bit however his anger is lost on a quietly laughing Ichigo.

"Y – y – you p-paint?!?" Ichigo snorts in an attempt to not break out in full-fledged laughter, however the attempt fails, and he is soon rocking back and forth holding his sides and laughing uproariously. "AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! YOU?!?!? Paint!??! Hahahaha *snort* hahahaha *giggle* hahahahaha" Eventually Ichigo calms down. "Sorry... its just... the image of you actually sitting down to paint something just seems so... not you."

"I see." Urahara says dryly. "Well its been a hobby of mine for many, many years." Urahara flashes back to a memory of his sensei standing over him and guiding his hand as he first learned to pain. He sighs and murmers "I could teach you sometime..." He moves so he is sitting directly across from Ichigo on the sunken bench on the other side of the hotsprings. "I repeat Ichigo: What were you doing down here?"

"Hmmm? Oh..." Ichigo smiles innocently as he realizes that he still owes Urahara for tricking him into eating elephant treats. "I was doing this." He says as he forces a giant wave to suddenly rise-up and crash-down directly over Urahara.

"Gahhh...ha..." Urahara had gasped and started panting slightly when he felt the beginnings of a massive and out-of-control wave of reiatsu. As such, he was totally unprepared for the powerful wave of water, and was completely knocked over by it. He splutters as he finally manages to fight his way to the surface of the suddenly tubrulent water. Urahara shakes the water out of his eyes and looks angrily at ichigo. "What the hell was that?!"

"Well... you _did_ ask what I was doing down here" Ichigo replies innocently. "Thats what I was doing. Besides - I still owed you for feeding me elephant training treats..."

"Honestly... you free loaders are eventually going to be the death of me..." Urahara sighs as he drops back down onto the sunken seat. He then lets out a small chuckle as his eyes drop to the surface of the water. Ichigo follows his gaze to see what he found so amusing and at first cracks the beginnigns of a smile, then immediately blushes a pale pink. There, floating innocently on the surface of the water, is a pair of swim-trunks with nobody in them. Ichigo's blush flames brighter as he realises that they are both quite naked. His gaze darts hesitantly to Urahara's groin before he jerks his eyes back to his face.

_Opps, there go my good intentions_ Urahara chuckles quietly to himself as he admires Ichigo's blush.

"I...I...I-I-I-I I gotta go!" Ichigo finally manages to stammer out as he immediately turns and grabs the nearby towel and wraps in around his waist in an effort to salvage some modicum of modesty. He then dashes to the large rock nearby that he had left his clothes by and hurridley dashes behind it and throws his clothes on. He then hightails it out of Urahara's shop and doesnt stop running until he has put at least a block between himself and Urahara's shop.

Meanwhile Urahara is still just sitting in the hotsprings in a state of shock at how fast Ichigo had managed to change and run away. _If I didn't know better, I would think that he somehow used__ flash step __in his human body...._ "Ichigo... you are just full of suprises aren't you."

Urahra sits quietly in the hotsprings remembering the brief glimpse he'd had of Ichigo's cock. _Ahh... Ichigo, you have such a nice body... Crap! My painting!_ _My paints and paintbrushes are drying up, and the_ _painting is on my desk and in full view of anybody who happenes to be snooping around where the shouldn't be!_

He starts at this realization before bolting back to his office hoping that it would not be too late to salvage his paints and brushes. He quickly puts the lid on his paint and drops his brushes into a pot of water. Haing taken care of that, he surveys his finished painting and sighs. _Ichigo..._

He shouts in frustration as he looks at what he has painted - **who** he has painted. Instead of a blooming cherry tree gently raining petals down onto a teenaged couple twined gently together, he had unknowingly zoned out and had ended up painting a very debauched-looking Ichigo. "Argh!!! I can't keep this! What if someone sees it?! What if Ichigo sees it?!?!" He shudders at the thought of Ichigo's reaction to it before angrily destroying it.

He takes out a clean brush and canvas and decides to try again to paint something other than ichigo. _Maybe I'll even suceed in painting that cherry tree now that Ichigo and his damn reiatsu are gone._ The second his brush touches the canvas however, he realizes that it would be hopeless. _Argh, Ichigo... What am I supposed to do?! You just think of me as an old-pervy shop-keeper. How do I make you see me as more than that? Isshin will kill me (I think), if I ask his permission to court you, and would certainly kill me if I _didn't_ ask him...Stupid people following stupider old customs. If I ask you, you will probably just laugh it off as me being strange and making a perverted joke... you probably have a girlfriend or something anyways... Maybe its Rukia... gosh knows she spends enough time staying with you and your family..._


End file.
